Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to an entertainment system enabling players to compete against one another.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic games are a huge industry in the United States and throughout the world. What is needed is a new casino game that will be profitable for the house and exciting and enjoyable for players.